


Denn du weißt, dass Worte manchmal zwei Bedeutungen haben

by Rillion



Series: Byelingual - The Works in German [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Poughkeepsie" as a Distress Signal (Supernatural), Character death is heavily implied but not actually shown, Code Words, Codes & Ciphers, Conversations, Dean’s death, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, No beta we die like winchesters, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillion/pseuds/Rillion
Summary: Sam bekommt einen Anruf von Dean nach einer Jagd. Es scheint normal, bis Dean beginnt ihre Codewörter zu benutzen.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Byelingual - The Works in German [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135523
Kudos: 2





	Denn du weißt, dass Worte manchmal zwei Bedeutungen haben

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [‘Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723588) by [Rillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillion/pseuds/Rillion). 



> Ihr könnt euch aussuchen, an welchem Punkt der Serie das hier stattfindet.

„Ja Sam. Es ist alles klar.“  
Dean hielt seinen Ton so normal wie möglich.  
  
„Okay, gut. Kommst du zurück?“  
Sams Ahnungslosigkeit verriet ihm, dass es ihm gelang.  
  
„Ja. Ja ich fahr’ gleich zurück in die Stadt.“ Deans Stimme hörte sich, für alle bis auf ihn selbst, ruhig an. Nur der ältere Winchester hörte die leichte Nuance der Nervosität hindurchsieben. Hätten Dean und Sam Auge zu Auge gesprochen, hätte der jüngere Bruder es sicher auch bemerkt. Aber das war im Moment nicht der Fall.  
  
„Okay. Sei vorsichtig.“  
  
Bevor Sam den Anruf beenden konnte, schlug Dean vor:  
„Hey, wie wär‘s wenn wir die neue Episode Hawaii _Five-0_ schauen, wenn ich zurück bin?“  
  
 _Ich wurde gefangen. Hau sofort ab _  
  
__Worte, die von falscher Fröhlichkeit trieften, welche nur von denjenigen bemerkt werden können, die Dean in und auswendig kannten, verlassen die Lippen des älteren. Sam kannte Dean.  
  
„Sorry Dean, ich hab‘ dich nicht ganz verstanden. _Ist das Telefon laut gestellt?_ Hast du schlechtes Signal?“ Dean konnte praktisch sehen, wie sich sein Bruder am anderen Ende der Leitung anspannte, konnte es in seiner Stimme hören, als er die einfache Frage stellte.  
  
„Nein, nichts Dergleichen“, versicherte Dean seinem Bruder, während er versuchte seine Stimme gleichmäßig zu halten.  
  
„Dean, was ist los?“, fragte Sam nun frei heraus.  
  
„Gute Frage Sammy! Ich habe auch schon versucht, die Handlung der Episode aus dem ganzen Vorschau und dem Titel herauszufinden. Aber es ist schwer.“  
  
In der Versuchung genug Raum zu schaffen, um Sam seine Situation in geheimen Worten verständlich zu machen, behielt Dean seine heitere Fassade aufrecht.  
  
„Wo bist du?“  
  
„Ich weiß. Der Titel der Folge ist wirklich merkwürdig.“  
  
„Wer hält dich gefangen?“  
  
„Ich meine, inwiefern macht es Sinn eine Episode _Poughkeepsie_ zu nennen?“  
  
 _Schmeiß alles hin und renn._  
  
„Wo? Wo bist du? Kannst du entkommen? Antworte mir!“ Sam war nun laut. Das zweite Codewort zu hören, hatte den Jüngeren alarmiert. Er wollte nur, dass Dean irgendwie mit ihm irgendwie kommuniziert, wo er war. Dean, hingegen, hatte keinerlei Absicht das zu tun. Nein, Sam konnte nicht herkommen. Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen...  
  
„Es ist wie diese eine Episode – wie hieß die nochmal? – _Funky Town_!”  
  
 _Da ist eine Waffe an meinem Kopf._  
  
... Aber Dean würde seinem kleinen Bruder die Situation so gut wie möglich erklären. Das war er ihm schuldig.  
  
„Du weißt schon. Die Eine, wo wir bis zum Ende nicht kapiert haben, was der Titel heißen soll. Die mit der ziemlich dramatischen Handlung. Wo der _missverstandene_ Typ am Ende _von seinen Kollegen erschossen_ wurde, weil er was _vergeigt hat_ und sie haben es _nicht verstanden_.“ Langsam, von Satz zu Satz, wurde die Stimme des älteren Winchesters schwächer. Er verschleiert seine Situation in einer netten Geschichte einer Serie, wie er es schon früher tat, mit Geschichten ihres Vaters, als Sam noch klein war and Fragen stellte, wo John in all der Zeit denn sei. Hier gab es nur den kleinen Unterschied, dass John immer der Held jeder Geschichte war, erfolgreich aus jeder Schlacht wiederkehrend, glorreicher Sieg. Am Ende von Deans Geschichte würde kein Sieg warten. Kein Happy End.  
  
„Bitte gib mir einen Tipp wo du bist Dean. Bitte.“ Sam bettelte am anderen ende der Leitung. Er verstand die Euphemismen die Dean sich aus den Fingern zog, was er andeutete, aber er würde es nicht akzeptieren. Er würde nicht rennen, er würde nicht abhauen. Nicht ohne alles zu versuchen um das aufzuhalten, was auch immer gerade passierte.  
  
„Und die Freundin des Typen musste akzeptieren, dass er gestorben ist und musste _weitermachen_. Übrigens, ich bin sicher das hat sie geschafft. Auch wenn das in der Folge nicht gezeigt wurde. Weil sie _die stärkere_ von beiden war.“ Dean stoppte und biss sich auf die Lippe bevor er weiter redete und verhinderte so, dass Sam zu Wort kam. „Das war verdammt emotional oder, man?“ Ein stilles, trauriges Lachen entkam dem Hals des älteren Winchester, während er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen.  
  
„Was auch immer du vorhast, du wirst diesen Anruf nicht beenden bis du mir gesagt hast wo du bist“, forderte Sam, wohl wissend, dass Dean mit seiner kleinen Geschichte die Situation beschrieb.  
  
„Hoffen wir mal, dass die heutige Episode nicht so emotional wird wie die andere, ha? Sonst musst du dich wieder in den Schlaf weinen, du gigantischer Jammerlappen. _Ich werde nicht da sein_ um dich Riesenbaby zu trösten. Ich werde eine Bar abklappern.“  
  
„Nein das wirst du nicht. Das kannst du nicht einfach tun, Dean.“  
Sam war hilflos. Der einzige Gegenstand, der im Moment als Verbindung zu seinem Bruder galt, war sein Handy. Er klammerte sich fest daran. Ihm blieb nur die Hoffnung, Dean dazu bringen zu können, seinen Standort preiszugeben sodass Sam ihn retten kann.  
  
„Ich werd‘ _die Schlüssel im Impala lassen_ für den Fall, dass ich zu betrunken bin um zu fahren und _du das an meiner Stelle übernehmen_ kannst.“ Seine bebende Unterlippe beißend, behielt der ältere immer noch seine lockere Stimme aufrecht. Da er Sam mit jedem Wort, jeder Phrase, kämpften hörte, fiel es ihm schwer sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
„Bei Gott, wenn du mir jetzt nicht bald sagt wo du bist werde ich-“  
  
„... mich in den Arsch treten? Ja das dachte ich mir schon. Du willst nicht meinen Chauffeur spielen. Lahmarsch.“ Deans Hand wanderte über sein Gesicht, runter zum Kragen seines Hemdes, wo sie sich in den Stoff klammerte; seine Augen, trüb mit sich bildenden Tränen. Auch wenn er es nicht bemerkt hatte, wurde die Lautstärke seiner Stimme stetig leider seit dem Beginn des Anrufs and war nun nah eines Flüsterns.  
  
„Gib mir Nummern oder irgendein Anagram, egal was! Ich bekomm‘s raus!“ Sams Verzweiflung Dean dazu zu bringen seinen Mund über seinen Standort zu öffnen, drückte sich in dem unruhigem Krakeln mit einem Bleistift auf Papier aus, während er alles niederschrieb, dass ein Hinweis sein könnte. „Richtungen, Straßennamen, Songtexte, alles! Du weißt, ich bekomm‘s raus!“ Der Bleistift schlug ungeduldig auf das Papier, wieder und wieder, und hinterließ überall kleine graue Punkte. Sam versuchte nur seine Hände zu beschäftigen, um sich selbst vom umher rennen abzuhalten.  
  
„Ne, _kann ich nicht machen_. Du weißt ich brauch 'n Bier um eine erfolgreiche Jagd zu feiern“, antwortete Dean und presste seine Augen zu.  
  
„Weißt du was? Ich glaub‘, ich geh‘ gleich zur Bar. Ich hab‘ keine Lust mehr fernzusehen. Ich bin ziemlich fertig, also ... _warte nicht auf mich_ und erzähl mir später von der Folge. Ich werd‘ heut‘ wahrscheinlich _nicht nach Hause kommen_.“ Die bleiernen Worte Verliesen seinen Mund mit langsamen Takt. Der ältere Winchester hatte Probleme fliesend zu sprechen.  
  
Sam, am anderen Ende der Leitung, war einen kurzen Moment still, als die Worte sein Ohr erreichten. Aber er fasste sich schnell wieder und entschied sich, die Andeutungen seines Bruders zu ignorieren.  
  
„Bist du da wo der Fall war?“, versuchte Sam dieses Mal.  
  
„ _Kann ich nicht leugnen_ . Ich, im Gegensatz zu dir, kleiner Bruder, vertrag‘ ziemlich viel.“  
Das war alles, was Dean Sam als Anhaltspunkt geben konnte. Sobald Sam hier einträfe, würde alles bereits vorbei sein.  
  
„Okay. Bleib wo du bist. Ich komm und hol‘ dich.“  
  
„Jetzt willst du mit mir in die Bar? Das ist ungewöhnlich. Bist du dir sicher, dass du _das Risiko eingehen willst_? Ich denke nämlich, es wäre _besser für uns beide wenn ich alleine gehe_.“  
  
Etwas, dass Dean gewöhnlicher Weise nicht sagen würde, da er überzeugt davon war, dass er und Sam zusammen stärker waren. Er war überrascht wie wenig das nach ihm klang. Sam bemerkte es auch. Dean wusste das von dem schweren Atmen, dass er hörte. „Ich meine, ich kann keinen nervigen kleinen Bruder gebrauchen und du wirst es wahrscheinlich keine 5 Minuten da drin aushalten. Was ist also der Sinn?“  
  
Das war etwas, dass Dean Winchester sonst nicht sagen würde.  
  
„Wovon redest du, Dean?“, fragte Sam und, das erste mal seit einer Weile war seine Stimme leise und hauchdünn. Auf diese Veränderung fühlte Dean seinen Magen umdrehen.  
  
„Es bedeutet, _dass ich alleine gehen werde_. Du bleibst im Motel und machst einen auf Nerd. Unsere natürliche Umgebung.“ Der erzwungenen Scherz verließ Deans Mund in einem armseligen Versuch, wie sich selbst zu klingen. Er bemühte sich seine Stimme stabil zu halten, versagte jedoch gnadenlos. Die Zwiegespaltenheit erschuf eine grause Fassade, die weder die glückliche Maske war, die Dean meistens trug, noch die verwundbare Persönlichkeit unter ihr. Die Persönlichkeit, die nur manchmal zum Vorschein kam. Meistens, wenn es um Sam ging. Aber diese graue Mixtur aus beidem erschuf etwas, dass Dean nicht kannte.  
  
„Nein“, sagte Sam, „Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen! Ich verbiete es dir!“  
  
Der Jüngere stopfte nun eilig seine abgetragene Reisetasche. In Gedanken war er schon dabei ein Auto kurzzuschließen. Er wusste, die Zeit rennt ihn davon. Was auch immer dort vor sich ging, Dean war sicher, man könne es nicht stoppen. Sam konnte es in deiner Stimme hören.  
  
„Jetzt sei nicht beleidigt!“ Ein raues Lachen kam durch den Hörer. „Ernsthaft Sam, _ich geh‘ voraus_. Wenn du willst kannst du _später Nachkommen_. Aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenn _du‘s nicht tust_. _Nicht zu früh_ jedenfalls. Du kannst ein ziemlicher Langweiler sein“, sagte der Ältere, ein trauriges Lächeln im Gesicht und mit bebender Unterlippe. Er versuchte nicht mal mehr seine Fassade neu aufzusetzen. Die verletzliche Seite des Winchetsers hatte gewonnen und Tränen verschleierten seine Sicht.  
  
„Hör sofort damit auf!“ Sams Stimme war nun wieder laut voller Frustration und Wut.  
  
„Ich glaube ich geh‘ jetzt, _die Zeit wird knapp_ und ich will noch hinkommen bevor es überfüllt.“ Ein betrübtes Lachen entkam Deans Mund. Seine 15 Minuten waren fast vorbei.  
  
„Denk nicht mal dran diesen Anruf zu beenden, Dean! Wag es nicht!“, rief Sam energisch. Seine rechte Hand umklammerte das Telefon und die andere fuhr durch seine Haare. Er atmete schwer und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Panik und Graus sind klar hörbar in seiner Stimme. Das konnte nicht passieren.  
  
„ _Leb‘ wohl Sammy_.“  
  
„DEAN!“

**Author's Note:**

> Was sagt ihr? Ich hab die Übersetzungen nur angefangen, damit ich en Druck etwas neues zu schreiben aufschieben kann? Neeee wovon redet ihr?
> 
> Der Titel ist einer Zeile in Led Zeppelins „Stairway to Heaven“ nachempfunden. Ich überlasse es eurer Fantasie, was Deans genaue disruption ist. Ich habe ein paar Leitfaden gegeben, aber es ist genug Luft nach oben um eure eigenen Ergänzungen zu machen.  
> Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, was ich davon halten soll. Ich weiß, ich war ziemlich stolz auf die Idee und Ausführung als ich es 2018 geschrieben habe. Ich musste mich zurückhalten nur zu übersetzen und nicht der Versuchung nachzugeben, alles neu zu schreiben. Vielleicht schreibe ich das Original irgendwann mal neu, und ändere das hier dementsprechend auch.  
> Wie auch immer, ich wollte, dass die Jungs mal wieder aktiv ihre Codewörter benutzen. So entstand die Idee.


End file.
